


Say Yes (or how to incorporate your partner's hobby)

by moonglow11066



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonglow11066/pseuds/moonglow11066
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the result of too much time watching reality TV whilst sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes (or how to incorporate your partner's hobby)

**Author's Note:**

> If you've ever watched Say Yes to the Dress you'll understand.

"Who the _fuck_ uses arrows as part of a bouquet?" Tony cursed as he dived to avoid the projectile being fired from the latest incarnation of doombot.

"I thought it was quite sweet, really" Pepper said from under the table whilst simultaneously smacking the heel of her Louboutin through the centre of the metal spiderlike robot with extreme prejudice. "It shows how thoughtful some men can be."

Tony grunted as he hit the ground, twisting to avoid smashing his cell phone where he was calling JARVIS for the Mark V suit. He knew he should have brought the suitcase one - his luck just wasn't that good when it came to Agent and Katniss. 

A knife came whistling over and buried itself in another bot, causing it to fall to the ground by his feet. Tony watched as Natasha reached down to retrieve the knife and at the same time swivel gracefully to kick another bot into the path of Steve's shield.

"Does it say something about us that the maid of honour brings knives to a wedding?" Tony mused as he rolled under the table to join Pepper.  He peered out to see Bucky and Steve standing back to back with Clint and Phil so they formed a square.

"No more than the groom bringing a bow and a best man bringing a shield." Bruce said from the other side of Pepper. 

"Hey, how're holding up?" Tony checked for a green tinge, but Bruce seemed to be calm so far.

"I don't think we'll need the Other Guy; they seem to have everything under control." Bruce nodded towards where Natasha and Maria Hill were performing an almost choreographed display of teamwork. Together they were destroying multitudes of the bots and he didn't want to know where Maria had sequestered that 9mm she'd produced when the attack began. Or the extra clips.

Another bot fell victim to Pepper's heel and Tony tapped a reminder into his cell to order her a new pair. They were a favourite and had sentimental value to them both.

" _Duck!_ " Steve's command rang out and everyone instinctively obeyed as his shield boomeranged off the last of the bots, sending them to the ground in a shower of sparks.

The abrupt cessation of gunfire and whine of the bots caused people to appear from where they had taken cover,  brushing dust from clothing and generally putting themselves to rights. Tony helped Pepper to her feet and steadied her while she slipped her battered and singed heels back on.

Phil reached for Clint and held him in place, running a gentle thumb over a slight scrape over his eye to check the damage. Clint leaned into his hand before resting his forehead against Phil's, taking time to run his own hands under his jacket to reassure himself that Phil was still in one piece. 

Bucky bent down and retrieved two battered bunches of long stemmed roses and handed them to Maria and Natasha who attempted to wrap the trailing ribbons back into the semblance of some order. Then he turned to check the officiate was still around to finish off the ceremony. There had only been the rings to exchange before the attack started so he was hopeful he hadn't run screaming from the top of the tower.

He saw Steve had that under control and was ushering the few guests back to their seats before straightening his tuxedo and coming to stand beside Bucky. Steve cleared his throat and Phil looked up, his lips quirking slightly in thanks before sliding his arm around Clint's waist to turn him towards the officiate. 

Clint leaned in and curled his hand over Phil's hip, squeezing firmly before taking his hand and sliding the platinum ring on his finger, then holding out his hand for Phil to do the same. As the ring slid over his finger he felt the slight tremble of his _husband's_ hand before it steadied and a kiss was pressed into his palm. His breath hitched and he grinned, grabbing hold of Phil's suit lapels to haul him forward into a laughing kiss. The spontaneous applause faded into the background before they were brought back to the present by their friends surrounding them with congratulations.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

_ Six months earlier _

 

The television flickered in front of the sofa as Phil worked on his laptop, feet up on the coffee table, three spreadsheets open with to do lists and budgets for a late spring wedding. Clint had been despatched for take out and Phil wanted to get everything finalised before he returned, knowing full well that the only planning that would get done for the rest of the night was what they would be watching on TV.

He glanced up as the programme currently showing came back from the commercial break and something caught his eye, causing him to grab the remote and turn the sound back up. It showed Randy Fenoli with a bridal bouquet, placing arrow flights amongst the flowers, telling viewers that it was a way of incorporating something that would be special to the bride's partner. Phil winced at the thought of destroying any of Clint's arrows, but it gave him an idea. He turned back to his spreadsheet that had the flower details and Natasha and Maria's preferences on, and quickly added a note before saving and shutting the workbook.

He smiled at the thought of seeing Clint's face when he realised what the two women were carrying, and it would definitely show that Phil had been thinking of him. After all, he was sure that Clint would insist on his bow being part of the decorations, and it wouldn't hurt to be prepared for all eventualities.

________________________________________________________________________

\--end--


End file.
